


オクトーバーの亡霊_4「嘘の代償」

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [4]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Birdflash - Freeform, Bottom Dick Grayson, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Top Wally West
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: デートを楽しんでいた二人はある事件に巻き込まれる。決断を迫られたディックだったが、望まない形でウォーリーに真実が伝わってしまう。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810495
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[POV : Wally]

  
  
  
トイレ休憩を挟んだあと、4階の展示スペースに来た俺たちはチケット購入の列に並んだ。  
  
「もうすぐ夕方になるけど、まだまだ凄い数の人だね」  
「う〜ん…。"初日"パワーすげぇな」  
  
列は長蛇で、並んではみたもののざっと20分くらいは余裕で待ちそうだった。まぁ俺は、リカルダと一緒に居れば待ち時間も別に苦じゃないけれど。  
  
デートの約束をした時、当日のコースは俺に任せてと言ったからには、俺なりにデートプランを熟考してきたつもりだった。この展示を見たあとは、モールの外にあるイルミネーションが綺麗な広場を軽く散策して、あまり晩くならないうちに向かい通りのレストランでディナー…、そんな感じ。ただ、俺が考えたプランだから、結果的に俺が行きたい所に彼女を連れ回す形になってる気もする。彼女はちゃんと楽しんでくれているだろうか？若干心配になり聞いてみたい気持ちもあったが、長蛇の列に並びながら「楽しめてる？」とは聞けず、ただそっと彼女を見やる。  
  
「ん？なぁに？」  
視線に気づくと、俺より少し低い視点から見上げた彼女がにこりと笑った。うっ可愛い…。  
「ぁっ、いや…」  
俺が言葉にもたついていると、リカルダは何かを思いついたようにハッとした表情を見せたあと、キョロキョロと辺りを見渡した。そして何を見つけたのか、ピン！と動きを止め「ちょっと待ってて」と一言残し、たたた…と3mほど離れた位置にあったラックのようなものに駆け寄って行って、そこに挿してあるリーフレットを一部取って戻って来た。動きが小動物か何か…リスとかのようだった。  
  
「展示のガイド、あそこにあったよ」  
リカルダが手にしていたのはテイクフリーのペーパーガイドだった。そういえば周りに並んでいる人々も何人かはこれを持っていて、列に並びながら眺めている。後ろに並んでいる親子も、家族全員手にしていた。俺が気付かなかっただけか…。リカルダが「はい、これ」と取ってきた一部を俺に渡してくれた。  
  
「おぉ、ありがとう！……あれ？君のは？」  
「えっ？……あぁ、一緒に見るかな〜と思って」  
だから1部で充分という意味だった。リカルダはさらっと言ったが、俺はそんな小さな事にもドキドキしてしまう。四つ折りになった細長いガイドを地図のように広げると、2人してくっついてそれを見た。  
  
「あっ、これだね、一般家庭から見つかったっていう……今回の展示の目玉として紹介されてる。"幻の神話画、400年の時を超えてーー"」  
「ほんとだ……"悲劇の作家、マルコス・フラジリエ"……。」  
  
"悲劇の作家、マルコス・フラジリエの作品の9割は、その価値が世に認められる前に彼自身と共に大火災で焼失してしまいました。  
火災を免れた数少ない作品が神話画として歴史的な名画となっても、彼が人々の称賛を知る事はなく、またそれ以上新たな作品が生み出される事もありませんでした。しかし皮肉にも、それらが更に原画の希少さを生み、今もなおその価値は上がり続けているのです。  
今回展示される作品は、最後にマルコスの原画が発見されてから約300年ぶりに発見されたオリジナルとなり、彼の作品を追い求める人々にとってはまさに時を超えた「新作」となるでしょう。"  
  
「……わぁ、こういうのってアーティストにとって一番嫌なパターンだよな。死んでから大成するやつ……俺だったら悔しくて化けて出そう」  
「確かに悲劇的だね…。彼は何の為に描き続けたんだろう……ただ描くのが好きだったからか、それともいつか誰かに響くことを夢見ていたか…。もし後者だったら、今こんなに人々に求められているのを知る事が出来ないのは、凄く悲しいね」  
  
化けて出てしまう、なんてフザけた感想しか出て来ない俺とは対照的に、心優しいリカルダはマルコスに感情移入したのか、少し切なそうな顔をした。画家がどんな気持ちで絵を描くかなんて俺には分からないけれど……、想いを込め続けて、それがやっと届いた時には自分はそれを知る事が出来ないなんて、まるで悲しい恋みたいだ。そう思うと切ない。  
  
「もしそうでも…君が想ってくれるだけ、彼も少しは救われるさ」  
  
隣でガイドを見つめる彼女を引き寄せて、肩をポンポンと叩くと、リカルダは眉を少しハの字にして困ったように笑いながら「そうかな」と溢した。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
他の展示物の紹介も読みつつ談笑している間にすんなりと列は進み、俺たちは無事にチケットを購入して展示スペースへと入場した。順路通りに回っていくと、展示品が壁の両脇に飾られている通路を抜けた後、少しひらけた場所へと出て、今回の展示の目玉であるマルコス・フラジリエの神話画にはわりと直ぐに辿り着いた。面積の広い壁に悠然と、その絵画だけが飾られている。豪華な額縁に入れられたあまり大きくはないその絵を、多くの人が足を止めて眺めていた。  
  
「綺麗な絵……」  
  
そう呟いて神話画にそっと寄り添うリカルダの横顔は、その神話画に描かれた天使の仲間のようで、そんな彼女が俺にだけ視線を寄こして「ね、見つかって良かったね」なんて微笑むものだから、俺の頭の中では「君の方が綺麗だ」なんてクサイ台詞がグルグルと回っていた。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
マルコス・フラジリエの絵画が目的の客は多いだろうけど、ここに訪れる恋人達は必ずしもそうじゃない。俺達も含め、カップル達にはもう一つ、例のパワースポット的な絵画が目的地の一つになっていた。順路ではかなり最後の方に位置していて、色々な展示物を見て周った後にその絵は現れた。マルコスの絵画ほど大それた展示スペースではないが、それなりに広さを設けられたスペースの中で、なんとも異様に感じてしまう程の数のカップル達が集まっているのを見て、面食らった俺とリカルダは思わず顔を見合わせてしまう。  
  
「居すぎ…だな」  
「だね……ここ、そういうスペースなのかなって勘違いしちゃうくらい…」  
  
言いながらリカルダは可笑しそうに笑って、「でも、ウォーリーが言った通り、人気みたい」と付け足した。  
右を見ても左を見てもキスしてるカップル…、まさかこんなに居るとは思わず自分で誘っておきながら絶妙な恥ずかしさが這い上がってくる。つーかもう何だここ？皆そんなに言い伝え信じてんのか…？絵画を見ろよ……。そうは思っても彼らと同じ理由で此処へ来た俺には到底人の事は言えないのだった。  
  
「ねぇ、せっかく来たんだし、」  
  
そう呟いたかと思えば、横にいたリカルダが唖然としている俺に向かって少し身を乗り出して、頬にちゅっと触れるだけのキスをしてくれた。  
  
「しとかないと。……これでおまじない完了、かな？」  
  
そう言って小首を傾げ微笑む彼女を見て、本日何度目か、その可愛さに胸を打たれる。ああもう、何してんだ俺は！恥ずかしくてもなんでも構うもんか！そう思い至ると、俺は咄嗟にリカルダの手を取り、もう片方の手で腰を抱き寄せてその唇にキスをした。

「必死のキス」は体感10秒ぐらい。一瞬だったはずなのに長く感じた。唇を離しながらそっと目を開けると、彼女の方が先に目を開いていて、綺麗なブルーの瞳が微笑みで細められる所を至近距離で見てしまった。  
  
「う……、頬よりこっちの方が、効く…から、」  
「ふふ……今度こそおまじない成功？」  
「たぶん……」  
  
にんまりと笑う彼女の声色にはどこか余裕があって、顔から火が出そうなのは俺だけなのかと余計に顔が熱くなる。  
  
「……〜〜っ、はぁ……君は余裕なんだな、リカルダ…」  
「だって、……ごめん、この状況ちょっと面白くて…」  
  
リカルダは手で口を覆い、クスクスと笑う。確かにこの状況……ムードも何もあったモンじゃないというか、少なくとも俺が想像していたロマンティックな感じとはだいぶ違っていて。いくら話題のパワースポットとはいえ、カップルが居過ぎて面白い事になってしまっている。絵画に描かれた婦人の絵を見ろ、ちょっと呆れてるんじゃ？という表情に見えなくもない。伏し目がちの眼差しは、婦人の目の前で手を繋いで並ぶ幼い双子？(男女かどうかは分からない)のような子供に向けられていて、何かを語り聞かせている風だ。「貴方たちは流行りに流されちゃダメよ」なんて、きっとそんな感じに違いない。  
  
ふと気付くとリカルダはカップルの間を縫うように進んで絵の近くまで行っていた。絵の横に小さく添えられた説明文のパネルを見ていたかと思えば、ちょいちょいと俺を手招きする。  
  
「どうしたんだ？」  
「見てみて、これ……」  
「ん……？」  
  
パネルには、この絵を取り囲む異様な状況の元とも言うべき、この絵にまつわる伝承について書いてあった。  
  
「"この絵の前でキスをした恋人は試練を与えられ、真実の愛を試されるでしょう。それを乗り越えた時、2人は真に結ばれるのです"……あれ？」  
「ふふ、そうなの。キスして終わり、じゃないみたいだよ？」  
  
此処に居る恋人たちのうち、どれくらいがこの説明文を読んでいるんだろうか。試練を与えられるって……ネットには「恋愛成就」のようにしか書かれていなかったわけだけど、つくづく鵜呑みにしちゃダメだなと苦笑いになる。  
  
「試練かぁ〜…なんだろな、」  
  
リカルダと再び顔を見合わせ笑っていたその時だった。  
  
ズシン！！と地響きのような音ともに床が大きく揺れ、続いて爆発音のような音がフロアに響き渡る。  
  
「わ…ッ！？」  
「！？っなんだ！？」  
  
咄嗟にリカルダの頭を庇う様にして姿勢を低くする。横揺れの激しい床に体勢が崩れ、俺達もその場に居た他の人達も皆が床に手をつく形になった。ほどなくして大勢の悲鳴と共に、パニックに陥った人々が通って来た順路の向うから出口に向かって駆け出してくる。「爆発だ！」「壁に穴が！」と口々に言う声が聞こえる。災害か、事故か、とにかく何かが起きているのは間違いなかった。負傷者や救助が必要な人は？爆発事故なら死傷者が出てもおかしくない。助けに行かないと。  
  
「リカルダ、立てるか！？外に、避難しよう…！」  
  
まずは彼女を安全な場所に避難させて、救助はそれからだ。リカルダを支えながら出口へと避難しようとすると、またしても強い揺れが襲い足元がおぼつかなくなる。加えて、ドシンドシンと通路の向こうから何かが近付いてくるような音がしたかと思えば、激しいドリル音と共に目の前の壁が派手な音を立てて破壊される。  
  
「そこの壁のも！さっさと運んで！！早く！」  
  
目の前に現れたのは、ドリルを装備した中型メカとその操縦者、銃を持った部隊のような奴ら。そして同じく銃を持った女が指示を出しており、リーダー格のようだった。奥の展示スペースから連れて来たのか、人質のようにして子供連れの母子を引き連れていて、迂闊に手を出せない。背後ではせっせと美術品が外され、何処かへと運搬されていた。  
  
(コイツら、強盗か！)  
  
狙いはマルコス・フラジリエの絵画でまず間違い無いだろうが、それだけでなく展示品の全てを持ち去るつもりのようだった。突然現れた武装強盗集団に、居合わせた客達が悲鳴を上げ縮み上がる。  
  
「妙な真似したら撃つからね、ホラ、アンタ達もそこに入れ！用事が済むまで大人しくしてな！」  
  
その言葉と共に、親子は俺達の方へと突き飛ばされ、その上脅しを込めた銃弾が床に乱射される。どうやらこの部屋に居る者は人質とみなされたようで、逃げ遅れた人々は更に震え上がり恐怖のあまりすすり泣きが聞こえ始める。パニックを起こしたのか、ゼェゼェと過呼吸のような呼吸音も聞こえる。マズい状況だ……犠牲者を出す前に早くこの人達を避難させないと…。しかし数が多い、俺1人で敵全員の気を逸らしながら安全に退避させられるか？否、応援を呼ぶべきだ。誰か、近くに居てくれ……そう祈ってベルトの裏側に仕込んだ救難信号装置に手を忍ばせようとした時、リーダー格の女の怒号が飛び、身体を硬直させる。  
  
「オイ！大人しくしてろって言っただろ！何してる！」  
「ひっ……！何も！何もしてません！この子の発作が…治らなくて…ッ救急に連絡を……っ」  
  
怒号の先を見やると、斜め後ろに居た先程の子連れの母親がガタガタと震えながら呼吸の荒くなった息子を抱きしめていた。そこに女がにじり寄って行く。  
  
「救急だァ？ナメた事言ってんなよ！？力づくで黙らせろこんなモン……ッ」  
  
言いながら女の脚が思い切り後ろに振られ、まさに子供を蹴り上げんとした時、俺が駆け出そうとするより速く隣に居たリカルダが走り出していた。


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
「リカルダ！？」  
  
止める間も無く、子供を蹴り上げようとした女に力一杯タックルをかまし、女を突き飛ばす。  
  
「ぐぇっ！？」  
「！！この女！！」  
  
瞬時、それを見た手下達がこぞってリカルダに銃口を向けた。ガガガガガ！と銃声が響き、人々がその先の惨状から思わず目を背けた数秒。1秒にも足らない、ほんのコンマ02秒の間、全ての弾丸を引っ掴んだ俺はリカルダを親子の側に運び、彼女らと強盗達の間に立ちはだかった。相手の人数と奴らの持っているマシンガンの弾数は多く、リカルダに向けられた弾丸を掴むのに精一杯で完全には退避させられなかった事が悔やまれる。握った弾丸をパラパラと手から落とすと同時、リカルダが瞬間移動した事や弾が１つも当たっていない事に手下どもが困惑した声を上げる。  
  
「ウォーリー！？手が…」  
「俺の事は良いから、リカルダ…頼む、無茶しないでくれ。君は皆と逃げろ、」  
  
加速と回転の付いた弾丸をグローブ無しの素手で数百掴んだ結果、手の平が血だらけになってしまった。ヒリヒリと痛むが、今はそんなこと些細な問題だ。リカルダに銃口が向けられた瞬間、どんなに肝が冷えた事か……。背中に嫌な汗が伝う。一瞬の脅威からは護ったが、正直事態は何も好転していない。マスクも装備も無し、皆に顔を見られてる、それなのに前に出てしまった。おまけに救難信号はまだ出せてない。もしかしたら全員を無傷で避難させるのは無理かも知れない……それでも、なんとか俺が敵を引き付けるしかない。  
  
「逃げろ！みん……っ」  
  
そう背後に声を掛けた時、同じく背後から衝撃が襲った。同時に息が詰まるように息苦しくなる。  
  
「ッ…！？」  
  
これには覚えがある。これは、  
  
「あ゛ぁあぁ…ッ！！！」  
  
バチバチと電流が流れ、その発生源が首にはめられた首輪だと悟る。膝から崩れ落ち、力を振り絞って背後を覗き見ると先程の喘息持ちの子供の母親が震える両手で首輪を装着させる銃を俺に向けていた。  
  
「ごめんなさい……ごめんなさい…っ、でもこうしないと、息子を殺すと…」  
  
ガチガチと歯を震わせ、涙を流す母親にリーダー格の女が近付いて行き、「ご苦労様。アンタと息子は解放してあげる」と言い銃を奪い取った。  
  
「ウォーリー！しっかり！」  
  
倒れ込んだ俺の肩を抱くようにリカルダが駆け寄って来る。危ないから来ちゃ駄目だと、そう伝えたいのに思うように口が動かなかった。そして次の瞬間、目の前で、俺に駆け寄ったリカルダの首がロボットアームに掴まれ、ドリルをこめかみに突き付けられる。  
  
「ぐ、ぅ……！」  
「さゎ…、るな……」  
  
彼女に触るな！クソ！！全身の筋肉が弛緩したみたいに力が入らない。視線だけで睨み付けても、当然リーダーの女には痛くも痒くもないようだった。  
  
「あっはは！さっきみたいな芸当はもう出来ない？コレが利くって事はアンタ、メタヒューマンだったのね。アタシらもさァ、対策してんのよ。人質の中に厄介な奴や変な能力持った奴が居ないか……。念の為にテストして良かったわ」  
  
母親から取り上げた銃を自慢げに肩に担ぐと「裏ルートで手に入れたコレも役に立った」と満足そうに鼻を鳴らした。つまり先程の恫喝は茶番だったのだ。  
  
「この街には"やたら速いの"も居るって聞いてたから警戒してたの……もしかしてアンタが"フラッシュ"？それとも……サイドキックの方？」  
  
品定めするような目付きでジロジロと見られ、面白がるように腹を蹴られる。  
  
「もう何も出来ないようね。……よし、じゃあこの部屋のコイツらはアンタ達が見張っておいて。サツが来たら邪魔すれば1人ずつ殺すと伝えなさい。この女は逃走中の保険として連れてくわ。行くよ、ドリル」  
  
手下達に指示を出すと、リカルダを拘束したまま中型のメカと女は展示スペースの奥へと去って行った。遠くからバリバリバリというヘリコプターの音が聞こえる。きっと最初の爆発音は外壁を吹き飛ばしたのだろう。そして逃走は4階から、空路。このままじゃ……このままじゃリカルダが…きっとタダじゃ済まない。こんなクソな事って、あるかよ、どうして俺は大事な子1人護れない。どうして、どうして！！情け無いにも程があるが悔し涙が頬を伝う。  
  
「う゛ぅ！」  
  
無理矢理に力を使おうとすれば強い電流が流れ、身体が焼かれるようだった。  
  
「オイお前、妙なマネするな！」  
  
身じろく俺の額にゴリ、と銃口が突き付けられる。もうこの際、力が使えなくても普通の人間として立ち向かってみるべきか、そう思いかけた時、またしても展示スペースの奥で爆発音がした。奴らが仕掛けて来たような地面を揺らすような爆発ではないが、衝撃が伝わってくる。2発3発と立て続けに音が鳴り、俺達を見張っていた手下のうち一部が、何だ何だと展示スペースの奥へと駆けて行く。程なくしてシューーーという音と共に霧が立ち込めたように辺りが白む。吸い込むと苦しい、これは煙幕だ。  
  
「げほっ！げほ…っ」  
「なんだ！？オイ、どうなってる！」  
「吸い込むな！マスクをつけろ……うわ！！」  
  
視界の悪い中、ヒュンヒュンという空を切る音がしたかと思えば次々に手下達の苦しむ声、時折「ピー、ピー、」というビープ音が近くで鳴り、敵の持っていた銃が立て続けに爆発した。  
  
(この……感じ……。この戦い方は、)  
  
  
「おい……今だ、逃げよう！！」  
「そうだ！走れ！！」  
  
敵がうめき、倒れゆく混乱に乗じて人質となっていた人達が咳を切ったように一斉に出口へと駆け出す。  
  
「にいちゃん、行くぞ！！」  
  
誰か、見知らぬ男性が俺を抱え上げ、展示スペースの外へと一緒に連れ出してくれた。4階は来た時とは違い人がおらず、建物の爆発と事件を受け俺達人質以外は皆逃げたようだった。下階のエントランスホールにはまだ多く人がおり、外に逃げようと一斉に出口に押し寄せている。解放された人質達も我先にとエスカレーター、階段へと向かうが、展示スペースの方から一味が追って来る気配は無かった。中は今どうなってる？リカルダは！？  
  
「クソ…ッこんの……！」  
  
力付くで首輪を取ろうと掴むと、バキッと音を立てて拍子抜けするほど簡単に外れてしまった。あれ……電流は……？外した首輪を見ると故障しているようで、俺から死角になっていたうなじ側の側面に深々と見覚えのある武器が刺さっていた。  
  
「バット…ラング……」  
  
バットマンが使う物より一回り小さい、アイツ専用の。  
  
やはりロビンだった。アイツが此処に来ているなら加勢しないと……リカルダの救出も一刻を争う。  
モールの出口へと向かう人の波と逆行して、俺は煙幕の立ち込める展示スペースへと戻った。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
「ロビン！！居るのか…！！」  
  
辺りは妙にシンとしていた。うめき声のようなものは聞こえる。まさか、アイツ一人で全員殲滅したのか？進んで行くと、煙幕の中に揺らぐ人影を見つけた。あの背丈はアイツに間違いない！  
  
「ロビン！お前来てたのかよ…」  
「来ないで！！」  
  
声を掛けて近づく俺の言葉を遮るように、ディックの声が響く。  
  
「ウォーリー、僕は1人でやれるから！君は負傷してるし、加勢は要らないから、戻って！！」  
「はぁ？何言ってんだよこんなモン…大した事ねーよ！それよりリカルダが人質に取られたんだ！もう会えたか！？たすけ……ない、と……」  
  
ディックの静止に構わず煙幕の中へ飛び込むと、やっとその姿を捉えた。捉えた瞬間、俺の歩みは失速する。  
  
「え…？……ロビ、…？…リカルダ…？」  
  
  
床一面に散乱するバッドラング。その中心で、気絶した中型メカの操縦者をワイヤーで縛り上げ足で踏み付けていたのは、リカルダだった。  
  


リカルダ……リカルダだと思った。だけど、彼女じゃない。肩まであった髪は短くなっていて、声は俺の知るディックそのもの。両手にロビンの武器。顔は……、リカルダだともディックだとも言える。やっぱり2人は酷く似ていたし、同じ顔だったんだ。  
  
つまりそこに居たのは、今日リカルダが着ていた服を纏ったディックだった。  
  
  
「来るなって、言ったじゃないか」  
  
モールの外壁へと通じる壁に空けられた穴から外気が流れ込んで、次第に煙幕が晴れていく。ディックはこちらを向いていたものの、俺から目を逸らして呟いた。  
  
俺は何も、なんにも言葉が出て来なかった。何を感じて良いかも分からなかった。でも、所謂「あっけに取られた」のは数秒だ。困惑、程なくして頭がフル回転を始め、これまでの事を走馬灯のように思い出す。無意識のうちに感じていた違和感が、点と点が、見えるようになる。それを答えの線で繋ぐ。血の気が引いて、頭が冷える。内臓に氷を直接入れられたみたいな不快感に身体が震えそうになる。  
  
意図は分からない。何も分からない。  
けれど事実だけがハッキリしてる。俺は「ずっと騙されていた」という事実だけ。  
  
だってそうだろ。そうなんだろ？アクシデントでも何でもない。リカルダなんか居なくて、捕まったと思った彼女が消えて、そんな格好で、お前が今そこに居るのは、そういう事なんだろ。  
  
俺は親友と彼女を両方いっぺんに失ったような喪失感に襲われた。けれどその喪失感よりも、もっと強く俺の中に湧いてきたのは、確かな怒りだった。  
  



	5. Chapter 5

[POV : Dick]

  
  
  
目の前で起きた怖い事を直視できない時、人は心を切り放すしかない。卑怯な僕は自分を守る。守らないと、心が壊れる類の案件だからだ。  
  
まるで他人事みたいに、客観視する。いつかこうなるって分かっていた事だ、僕はリスクを呑んで既にリターンを受け取ったじゃないかと。受け取ったリターンが後でブチ壊しになっても、それでも良いと覚悟したはず。……いいや、本音を言えば、ブチ壊しにするつもりじゃなかった。そんな目に遭うつもりはなかった。そんな度胸も無いのに危険な賭けに出てしまった。覚悟なんて1ミリも出来ていない浅はかさだったと、直面した今さらにして思う。  
  
  
  
事件が起きて、僕は選択を迫られていた。自身の為にリカルダを演じ続けるか、市民の為にロビンとなるか、二つにひとつ。当たり前だけど、前者を選ぶなんて有り得ない事だった。私事で、事件を見てみぬフリなんて。ユーティリティーベルトは小さくしていつでも持っているし、私服のように見えるブーツにも武器を忍ばせていた。いつでも応戦できる状態で、それでも僕は、ギリギリまで手を出さなかった。つまり最低だ。そのお陰で負傷者だって出た。ウォーリー自身だ。  
捕まって連れ去られた時、チャンスだと思ったし、実際奥へと連れて行かれてすぐにメカを攻撃して、爆発を食らわせ脱出した。あとはリーダーを倒して拘束し、人質の部屋に居る敵を蹴散らして煙幕と共に姿を消せば良かったんだ。  
けれど連れ去られる間際、悔しそうに泣いたウォーリーの目が、ウォーリーをそんな風に追い詰める状況を作った僕の罪が、これまでの行いが、逃げる足を重くさせた。リカルダの事をどんな風に言い訳して、後で取り繕おうかとか、ロビンが助けた事にしようかとか、色々考えてる間にウォーリーが来て……結局僕は、準備の出来てない心のくせして、罰せられる方を選んだのかも知れなかった。このまま今の関係が続けば良いと、見ないフリして蓋をしていた僕の良心の呵責は、膨らみすぎてもう限界だったから。  
  
  
  
  
「お前……っ、リカルダなのか…」  
そう僕に問うウォーリーの声は震えていた。当然だろう、好きになって付き合ってた女の子が、実は親友が化けた姿だったなんて知ったら。  
  
「うん……リカルダ、だった…」  
「どうして…っ！！」  
  
ダン！と床を踏むウォーリーから伝わってくる怒りに、身体が逃げたくて小さくビクつく。  
どうして…？それは……君がリカルダに恋してしまったから。あの日、僕だと気付かなかったから。それでも僕は君を諦められなかったから。君が見たハロウィンの亡霊に成り代わってでも、君と付き合いたかったから。親友じゃなくて、君の「愛する人」になりたかったから。  
何から言えば良い？僕の言い訳を、君は信じてくれる？こんな最悪のタイミングで、君が好きだったからだと伝えたら、君は聞き入れてくれる？  
  
「僕は……」  
「……面白ぇかよ、」  
「ぇっ」  
  
つかつかと歩き距離を詰めて来たウォーリーに胸ぐらを掴まれる。着ていたセーターにウォーリーの手の血が付着した。  
  
「なぁ！俺のこと、からかって遊んでたんだろ！？面白かったかよ！！！！！」  
  
怒気に満ちたウォーリーの声に舌が怯えて言葉が引っ込む。  
  
「ちが…」  
「お前っ…なんの、…っどーーいう、つもりなんだよ！俺は！……俺は…本気で、お前の事も、リカルダの事も、…大切だって……思って、……っなのに、お前は……俺のこと、馬鹿にしてんのかよ……っなぁ、」

怒りながら、ウォーリーは泣いていた。僕の視界もボヤける。僕はウォーリーに酷い事をした。自分が愛されたいからって、彼の気持ちも考えずに、彼がリカルダを好きになった気持ちを利用して、彼の真摯な愛を弄んだ。許されない。それでも……許してくれなくても、聞いて、僕はーー…  
  
「ウォーリー…違うんだ、僕は、君のことが、好きで…」  
「っはぁ！？…"好きだから"！？お前、そんな言葉で……ッいい加減にしろよ！！！？」  
「ッ……！！」  
  
ボグ！と鈍い音がして、頬の痛みと共に僕は床に倒れる。口の中が切れて口内に血の味が広がった。  
  
「親友に、いつまでも恋人が出来なくて、モテるお前から見りゃ可哀想だったか！？ "良かれと思って"、少し良い思いでもさせてやろうとでも思ったか！？…"好きだから"？、なぁ俺は、お前のお気に入りのオモチャかよ！！そんな風に世話してくれって、いつ頼んだ！？」  
「ちが……うぉー、りー…、ぼくは」  
「俺は！リカルダが好きだった…ちゃんと、好きになったんだ……。返せよ彼女を……。なんでお前の、"ジョーク"なんだよ……どうして、こんな……俺の気も、知らないで……」  
  
膝から崩れ落ち、床に突っ伏すウォーリーを見て、僕は続けて放つ筈だった言葉を失った。ウォーリーは……、本気で、「リカルダ」の事が好きだったんだ。僕じゃなく。僕は君から……恋人も、親友に寄せていた信頼も、奪って滅茶苦茶にしちゃったんだね。  
  
「ごめんなさい……」  
  
それ以外に僕が言える事はもう無かった。  
  
ぐすっというウォーリーが鼻をすする音以外沈黙が支配する空間に、ゾロゾロという足音が遠くから近づいて来た。微かに聞こえる指示を出すような声、揃った足並み、恐らく警察が到着したんだろう。少なくとも僕は、この中途半端な格好を見られるわけにはいかなかった。後ろ髪を引かれる思いだったけど、よろける身体を起こし、泣き崩れたウォーリーを残してその場を去った。


End file.
